Potential
by MagicSnake
Summary: A young Caracal saves Po's life now he is training at the Jade Palace but the origins of his family uncover something bigger. Just a short story to introduce my OC
1. Saved

**Chapter I**

**Saved**

* * *

Po was near the edge of the cliffs, fighting robbers from the bamboo forests

"You won't defeat me! i'm the mighty Dragon Warrior, Be prepared to feel the thunder!" Po Shouted, The Robbers grew in numbers which made it hard to fight them, Po was nearing the end of the cliff edge and tripped up and started to back away

"Times up, Oh mighty Dragon Warrior" Announced one of the Robbers

"Wait!" Interrupted another Robber "Make him stuffer, dangle him off the cliff until the branch gives way, then we have time to prove to the boss that we killed him, then the Bounty will be ours!"

"Woah, The one the Masked Man set?" Asked a large muscular Robber

"Yep, Ten Thousand Yuan into our pockets" Said another robber

"And Alive?" a sinister voice came from the group

"Who said that?" Asked a robber

A sinister laugh came from the group

"I mentioned i wanted the bounty alive" he whispered loudly into the small Robbers ear, then throwing him off the cliff, after witnessing one of their members killed, the rest of the robbers scattered

"So Po, did you know why i wanted the bounty alive?"

"Um, No, did i take out one of your henchmen with my AWESOME!"

Po attempted to swing up but was blocked by a leg and smacked his head on it

"Ha! You think i'm stupid? do you think i would let you ruin this moment that must be savoured, as it the greatest criminal achievement, In history And I..."

He stopped speaking and began to choke, somebody was strangling him!, he fell to the ground unconscious, the figure strangling him approached the ledge

"Grab on" Said the Mysterious Figure

Po was confused, how could have somebody found him?

"I said grab on!" Repeated the figure

Po grabbed his hand, looking up and realising he looked young, and asked himself why his parents let their kid go out this far

"Wheres your parents?" asked Po

"Ummm... Dead i think" Replied the figure

Po took a look at the figure, he was a Caracal, young and skinny wearing grey trousers

"Thats terrible, how old are you, not to be creepy"

"Fifteen"

"And your name?"

"Sias"

"I feel bad for you, what happened to your parents?"

"They got murdered by bandits"

"How are you calm?"

"Eh, Over it, my parents were abusive anyway"

"Speaking of bandits You shouldn't be out here at this time, Its packed with them"

"Gee Sias thanks for saving my life out here in the freezing cold where i could of fell off a cliff" Sias said in a sarcastic impression of Po

"Ok, Sorry, Thank you, now who was that?"

"Frost, Runs the crime syndicate in the area"

"Wait, theres a crime syndicate?"

"Yep, a huge crime syndicate, and a huge Ten thousand Yuan bounty on your head"

"Mine?"

"Yep, Yours"

"Can you get me into where this syndicate meets?"

"Sure, but i want to fight them"

"You cant, its dangerous!"

"They killed my brother, i want to see them burn"

"Ok, but no, i'm not letting you in there if you want to kill them all"

"Come on, it was sarcasm!"

"Ok, but you don't know kung fu"

"I'm not taking you there, if i don't get to fight"

"Ergh, Fine"

* * *

Like the intro?, because i hated it and there was too much talking, oh well


	2. Potential Master

**Chapter II**

**Potential Master**

* * *

Soon after Po had returned to the Jade Palace to get the Furious Five to help him get Frost to Chor Gaum Prison, which the time they had while walking they used to get friendly with Sias, they had arrived at where the Syndicate resides, inside the mountain that the Jade Palace was built on, going inside was scary, it was red due to the lighting and at the end of the corridor stood about eighty criminals, it was best to avoid this, though Sias had other plans, he told everyone to wait as he observed the area, he advanced and was about to be pulled back by Tigress, but he dodged her hand, he got behind a pillar and knocked on the floor, four criminals, came over and got caught in a net, then all the others ran to see what was happening and all got caught in their own traps, leaving about ten behind

"They are so thick!" Sias Laughed

"Look Out!" Crane Shouted

Sias rolled out of the way of a storming warrior leaving ten warriors charging towards them, until the guards plummeted into a floor trap

Sias laughed at their stupidity, and so did Po

"Its a Gauntlet, the guards are supposed to know it, so something must have set them off" Announced Sias

"How does one complete the gauntlet?" Asked Viper

"Easy, stick to the left" Replied Sias

The Five, Sias and Po went across the left side of the corridor

"How did you know that?"

"Look behind you, above the door"

Above the door the words 'When you're lost in a maze, it is wise to...'

They finished their walk across the corridor and came to a large room with a large meeting table

"Where is everybody?" Asked Mantis

"I don't know" Replied Sias "Maybe their in another base because Frost's in Chor Gaum"

"Lets get out of here" Suggested Monkey

"Yeah, it stinks in here" Replied Tigress

"Lets get back to the palace" Announced Crane

The Five, Sias and Po walked back the way they came and found themselves where they entered then made their way back to the palace, on their arrival Shifu was waiting by the door

"I see you've found somebody" Suggested Shifu

"Oh yeah, Master Shifu, this is Sias" Po Replied

"And should young Sias be going home?" Asked Shifu

"Umm, No. he has no home" Answered Po

"No Parents?" Asked Shifu

"Nope, Died" Replied Po

The Five had already left, leaving Just Po, Sias and Shifu

"Please Can he stay? i feel bad for him, and he has potential to become a great Kung fu student"

"Po if you could train him..." Suggested Shifu

"Wait, Me?" Interrupted Po

"Yes, You. Train him to be a Kung Fu Master if you think he has a lot of Potential" Said Shifu as he walked away

"Sias!" Po shouted

"Po im stood behind you, no need to shout" Replied Sias

"Oh. Anyway, do you want to learn Kung Fu?"Asked Po

"Would i?" Answered Sias

"So, Yes?" Po Questioned

"Yeah i guess" Said Sias

"So then i guess you gotta stay here, let me get you a room"

"Sure"

Po led Sias into a spare room, the one next to Po's

"So this is where your gonna stay, i'm right next door"

"Yeah, i can work with this"

"What do you mean"

"You know, as a room, its good"

"Ok, Training starts tomorrow, Cya"

Po went next door to his room, Sias pulled his bed and put it against the wall, Then Went to sleep

* * *

i still don't like it


	3. First Day Of Training

**Chapter III**

**First Day of Training**

* * *

The Training hall was full of the masters, except for Po

"Master, Where is Po?" Asked Tigress

"I think he has other duties today" Shifu said with a smirk

Meanwhile Po and Sias were in the courtyard, they had been training since it was dark

"Now you're getting it" Po Complemented as they sparred

Sias was walking on his hands, kicking Po

"Yes, and you're now a victim of poor foot placement" Replied Sias as he punched his foot and forced him to loose balance "I think i cracked another one of your weaknesses"

"Yeah..." Po Muttered Exhausted "Can we stop now?

"Hah, and i thought it was going to be me who asked to stop!" Bragged Sias

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" Po advised as he was being helped up by Sias

"Im going down to the village to pick something up" Said Sias

"Whats that?" Asked Po

"Something you will wish you had" Replied Sias

Sias made his way down to the village and into an old tailors shop

"Do you still have it?" Asked Sias

"What do you wish to seek?" Asked the old tailor

"Wǒ suǒ zhuīqiú de wǒ de jiārén dōu wèi wǒ liú xià" Replied Sias

"Ah, so you wish to keep your family's legacy?"

"You have been a great friend Tsao and held it for my family, but now it is time for us to take it back"

"As you wish, master Sias"

Tsao hands Sias a Katana with symbols written down it

"May it be safe in your hands as it was not it your fathers"

"I will take care of it Tsao, i promise old friend, i will not become the evil that my father was"

"Then i trust you, Master Sias"

"Take care Tsao"

"Oh, and one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Get this tattooed on you, but don't let anyone do it for you, otherwise the universe will speak to them as well" Tsao hands him a scroll with a design on it "You're one of us now"

Sias smirked and exited the shop, he went to one more shop to collect some ink and then headed back to the palace, going down the corridor he encountered Po

"Hey Sias, Woah. that it such an awesome sword! Whats that scroll and that ink?" Asked Po

"Its just. Stuff, Y'know"

"Mmm Hmm, ok cya"

Sias Sighed in relief and entered his room, then he opened the scroll and started to cut the design into his upper arm with the katana, then he dipped the katana in Ink and filled the cut, the katana was made to make this tattoo and vanquish all that disrupted the flow of the universe, with this he felt powerful, and could hear the voice of great masters such as Oogway and others from another age speaking to him when he needed it, he was part of an order of great masters which shared each others wisdom


	4. Sparring With That Masters

**Chapter 4**

**Sparring With the Five**

* * *

The next day was Sparring day, as always the new student would be tested on their ability to use Kung Fu, Sias had a headache because of all the voices in his head, he couldn't concentrate, who would have thought the universe could be so cruel

"Fight Back!" Shouted Tigress

Sias slipped back into Reality and dodged her aerial kicks, he was being told to jump up by the voices in his head, and as he least expected Tigress slid and kicked him in the stomach, maybe he should start listening to the voices; the voices were telling him to go right, so he did, dodging her punch and without thinking he leapt up and kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her over, the masters were cheering, Tigress was embarrassed because she was defeated by Po's student, who had only been learning Kung Fu for half a day

All the other masters shared the same loss, was this cheating? of course it was, all the ancient masters were telling him how to defeat anyone, this did not feel right

"Sias, How the heck did you do that"

"I guess i had the best teacher ever"

There was a pause, Po smiled because he knew him not only as his teacher, but as his friend

"Thank you" Said Po "C'mere"

Po came up to Sias and hugged him, and also crushing him

"Let... go" mumbled Sias only just able to say it

"Ahh, sorry i think thats happened to everybody i know" Replied Po

There was a bang on the door, Po went to answer it and found half a dozen of wolves wearing chainmail

"Umm, Hello" Said Po

"Were Here for the sword"Announced the wolf

"What sword?"

"The caracals sword you fool!"

"Why'd You want that sword?"

The wolf shouted to all his men saying "CHARGE, FOR FROST"

Po backed away from the wolves charging through the door

"Theres the caracal! he has the sword" Shouted the wolf

The voices advised him to lie down flat, so he did and all the wolves piled up on him, but it was an easy escape for him. Po jumped in the air and slammed the pile of wolves, knocking the top layer forward and knocking them all out

"We did it!" Po said holding out for a hi five

"Yeah, i guess we did" Sias replied giving Po the hi five he held out for

"Lets get back inside" Po Suggested

Just as Po spoke the door opened to the palace

"What happened, i heard fighting?" asked Shifu

"Its ok, me and Sias handled it, in one hit" Po said and under his breath he mentioned the word 'awesome'

Sias had already made it to his room while they were talking and started to think about the tattoo

'It is a cheat for people who put no heart into Kung Fu' he thought, he grabbed his Katana and put it against his skin, when the blade touched his skin it was cold, then he sliced the skin away which had the tattoo, it was extremely painful and he hoped he would never have to go through it again


	5. The Truth

**Chapter V**

**The Truth**

* * *

The day after Sias went to find Shifu to ask him something inportant

"Master Shifu?" said Sias

"Yes Sias, What is it i can do for you?" Replied Shifu

"Where can i store this sword, where nobody will ever find it" Asked Sias

"In The Vault is probably a good place" Answered Shifu

"Ok, I will put it in later" Said Sias

"Why do you want that sword in the vault" Asked Shifu

"It was made to create a tattoo design that enhanced the users kung fu ability, but what is the point if it takes the heart out of kung fu" Answered Sias

Shifu Paused For a Moment "You are wise young master, continue and you will be a great kung fu master" Replied Shifu

Sias left the room and found Po in the courtyard

"Hey Po" Greeted Sias

"Hey Sias!" Replied Po "Wanna go Bust some Bandits?"

"Sure Po, Lets go!"

* * *

_**So thats The End! Sorry this chapter was ultra short. i used to think negatively on every chapter but i got a review from my favorite author on the site and for once i was positive to write this short story**_

_**Thanks to Animation Universe 2005 -u/1276465/Animation-Universe-2005- for giving me a positive atitude on this story :)  
**_


End file.
